


It's Not a Date (It's Totally a Date)

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: weblenaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Weblena Week Day 4: Date





	It's Not a Date (It's Totally a Date)

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title. The original Title was "Dance Under the Moon". There wasn't a whole lot of dancing under the moon so Ii changed the title...

Webby looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a pink dress with with purple lace along the hem at the bottom and a purple sash that tied into a bow. Her pink bow was replaced with a purple one.

While it wasn't an official date, her and Lena had decided to join Scrooge to a fancy party that one of his associates were hosting. The boys were coming along too, but they were planning something without her and therefore she and Lena would basically be on their own. So, not an official date but her and Lena were going to treat it as such.

She took a deep breath and left the bathroom before knocking on Lena's bedroom door. “Lena?” She asked. When there was no response she sighed and headed to go find Scrooge and the boys. When she got to the top of the stairs she froze. There, standing besides Louie and Scrooge was Lena.

Lena was wearing a light blue dress with black lacy puff underneath and a black jacket. She looked up in Webby's direction. “Oh Wow...” she said.

Webby blushed and hurry down the stairs. “You look fantastic!” She said as she wrapped Lena into a hug.

“Are you kidding? You look fabulous!” Lena said as she tried to stay upright.

Scrooge cleared his throat. “Alright, ye two. Let's get goin'! Don't want ta be late...” He led the crew out towards the limo.

Once at the party the triplets ran off. Scrooge glanced down at the girls. “Ye two won't cause too much chaos if I left to go watch those three will ye?”

Lena shrugged and glanced at Webby. “Probably not as much at those three...” she replied.

Scrooge sighed. “No trouble!”

Webby smiled. “Okay Uncle Scrooge!”

Scrooge narrowed his eyes in thought. “Alright...” he said. He then left to go find the triplets.

Webby grabbed Lena's hand. “So, what do you want to do first? We could try the fancy finger sandwiches or we could go dance or we-”

“Dancing sounds nice,” Lena said as she led Webby out to the floor. She caught sight of Dewey and winked. She took Webby's hand and got prepared to dance.

Suddenly a stringed version of Webby's favorite song started playing and Webby gasped. “I didn't think they'd play this song at a fancy rich people party!”

Lena laughed and started to lead Webby into a dance. “Hmm, I don't know. Sometimes you'd be surprised...” she said. They continued to dance in silence.

After they danced and the song ended Lena led Webby over to the food. Lena knew Webby enjoyed the fancy little sandwiches and she caught sight of Louie. He had been making sure to save some of them for Webby. When they got to the table Lena nodded at him. “'Sup?”

Louie nodded back. “Not much, I noticed that there were a few sandwiches left. You know the fancy kind Webby likes...” he said with a wink.

Webby beamed. “Sweet!” She reached out to grab one and Lena handed one over. “By the way, Uncle Scrooge is looking for you!” She said.

Louie smirked. “Worried I'll cause chaos?”

Webby nodded her head. “Yep!”

Lena gently pushed Louie away from the table. “Guess you better go find him!”

Louie waved. “Have fun you two...” he said.

Webby looked up. “Now what?” She asked before taking another bite from the sandwich.

Lena shrugged. “I don't know. We could walk around and take in the views. I think I saw a balcony on the way in, wanna go check it out?”

Webby beamed. “Yes!”

Lena glanced around and spotted Huey. He motioned up to a set of stairs on the left of the room. “Wanna see if we can find them up that way?”

Webby beamed and grabbed Lena's hand. “Let's go!” She said excitedly. She led Lena towards the stairs, not even noticing Huey as he gave the two a thumbs up.

When they walked out onto the balcony Lena's breath was taken away. The view was amazing from up there. The sky was different shades of orange and pink and blue. She rested her elbows on the rail. “Wow...” she said.

Webby leaned against Lena. “Today's been awesome...” she said.

Lena nodded her head. “Yeah...” she replied.

They continued to stand up there watching the sunset and moon rise. Before they knew it, Scrooge was waiting for them. “Well, at least ye two were more behaved than the boys. Ye ready ta go?”

Webby glanced back. “Oh! Yeah...” she said. She headed past Scrooge, who looked over at Lena.

“How'd yer date go?” He asked with a smirk.

Lena blushed. “It wasn't a date...”

“I don't know, bribing the boys into breaking several rules te make the perfect night for Webby sounds like a date...” Scrooge said.

There was a laugh from the bottom of the stairs. “I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP WHEN THE BOYS DID EVERYTHING THEY COULD TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T FIGURE OUT THEIR PLAN!” Webby exclaimed.

Lena sighed. “Okay fine, it was a date...” She walked down the stairs and glanced at Webby, who just pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks, it was a perfect date,” Webby said.

Lena blushed. “No prob...”

 


End file.
